


Moths To A Flame

by ElisaPhoenix



Series: Supreme Family Chaos [75]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bisexual Peter Quill, Butterflies, Gen, M/M, Mama Bear Stephen Strange, Other, Sick Character, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange parenting Peter Parker | Supremefamily | Strange Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 09:34:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20080006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElisaPhoenix/pseuds/ElisaPhoenix
Summary: The tower really is becoming an Avenger beacon.





	Moths To A Flame

It was an accident...sort of. Stephen had conjured a few butterflies to see if they would catch Tibbs' interest, and they did, but then the sorcerer wondered how interested the tabby was. So he had the butterflies fly around Peter, who had his full attention on his video game in the living room, and Stephen bursts into laughter when Tibbs launches himself at the teen's head. Peter squawks in surprise and swats at the cat clinging to his head to get to the butterflies, until the sorcerer finally redirects the butterflies to another part of the room, causing Tibbs to abandon his perch on Peter.

"Not cool Mom!"  
Stephen's laughter die down to chuckles as he joins Peter on the couch. "I'm sorry. I didn't think he would actually do that."  
Peter returns to his game with a skeptical look. "You thought _Tibbs_ wouldn't use me as a foot stool to get to butterflies?"  
"Fair point."  
"Oh Skittles...I have missed you so much." Peter sniggers when Quill walks in from the kitchen with a bag of Skittles. "Hey kid. Do you guys have Footloose?"  
"We have everything." The teen says as he waves and turns off his game. "FRI...put on Footloose please."  
Stephen rolls his eyes as Quill collapses onto the couch on Peter's left and they share the bag of Skittles as Tony walks down from the master bedroom, staring at his scarred arm. "Does this add to my badass image?"  
Stephen raises an eyebrow and glances over the scars on Tony's right arm and up to where they stop under his jaw. "Peter already said so."  
"I don't know why I ask you two. You're supposed to say that." The engineer looks up from his arm and finds Starlord on the couch. "Are you eating my Skittles, Porcupine?"

Quill had decided to finally visit Earth, and when he saw how much he had missed since he was abducted, he elected to stay for a while and catch up. Peter's video games blew his mind, and FRIDAY had scared the crap out of him when he first heard her. He had arrived just a couple hours prior, when Tony had given up on his new restoration project down in the garage (as if he didn't have three other unfinished cars, but he always finished his projects no matter how many he took on) and came back up to the penthouse covered in oil and grease. Quill had actually stared for a couple of moments, but it was long enough for Stephen to recognize the look.

Tony had an admirer.

He was the only one to notice though so he didn't say anything when the engineer went up to their bedroom to take a shower. After that, Quill mentioned he was starving and the sorcerer had merely pointed in him in the direction of the kitchen and told him to help himself.

"Hey!" Another voice shouts from the kitchen and Scott pokes his head around the corner. "Where's all the juice?"  
"Behind the leftover lasagna." Stephen says dully and the other man disappears for a few moments before coming back into the living room with a juice box.  
Tony snorts. "I thought we were cutting off your pseudo-boyfriend Stephanie."

Scott chokes on his juice at the new title.

"He actually has a good reason. Growing takes its toll and sugar helps."  
Quill looks from his movie to Tony and Stephen. "Boyfriend? I thought you guys were married?"  
"Fake boyfriend, Porcupine. Watch your movie and give me my candy." Tony reaches out to grab the bag but Quill holds it out of reach.  
"Come on Stark! I haven't had these since I was a kid!" The billionaire relents with a huff at the news and Starlord throws another handful of Skittles into his mouth before holding it to the side for Peter.  
"You have good timing Thumbelina. You have a new roommate." Tony motions at Quill. "Cassie can come up here and stay in the guest room if she wants."  
"Oh...uh...sure." Scott says with a shrug.   
"Boss, you have a meeting on half an hour that Miss Potts says you are required to attend." FRIDAY announces and Tony grumbles.  
"I swear I'm making a hologram of myself so I don't have to go to these things."

Tony stalks out of the penthouse after ruffling Peter's hair and leaning down to give Stephen a quick kiss, and the teen says something about popcorn before disappearing into the kitchen. Scott sits on the couch closest to Quill to grab a handful of candy and Stephen grabs a crossword puzzle book off the coffee table as the two whisper amongst themselves. It wasn't really effective though. Stephen was two feet away, and Peter had enhanced hearing, so he could eavesdrop with no problem if he wanted to.

"Man, I thought the inside joke Tony was referring to when we were on Titan was about them being married." Quill whispers and Scott snorts in response.  
"Nope. That marriage is concrete. Why? You crushing on Mama Bear too?" Scott asks curiously.  
"Uh...no..."  
Scott glances at the other man and grins. "_Oh._ Have a thing for the boss?" Quill says nothing and Scott takes another handful of Skittles. "Welcome to the Pining Club, bro."

Stephen had to keep himself from laughing so he wouldn't give away the fact that he had heard every word. Peter didn't laugh either, so the sorcerer figured that he hadn't bothered tuning into the conversation. In fact, he had come back with a large bowl of popcorn, and settled himself back down between Quill and Stephen. The bowl was passed around all four of them (even though Stephen wasn't watching the movie), and it was empty before the movie was even halfway through. The doctor decided to be nice and magically refill it, and then had to dismiss the butterflies that Tibbs was playing with when the cat crashed into the vase Stephen was always forgetting that they had. Last time he looked at it, Tony was a baby and had broken it. Twice.

They really needed to move it...or trash it. The only person that might notice it missing would probably be FRIDAY, and she didn't care about most material objects for obvious reasons. Why had he fixed it in the first place?

Stephen scribbles in another answer as the movie ends, and he covers his mouth when a yawn escapes from him. He had been feeling a little under the weather the past couple of days, so a nap was sounding nice. He didn't want to make the trek up to the bedroom so the doctor sets the puzzle book back on the coffee table before getting up just enough to climb onto the third couch and stretch out. He pulls down the blanket sitting on the back of the couch and tosses it over himself just as Peter looks over from starting a second movie.

"You okay Mom?"  
Stephen lazily waves his hand in his son's direction. "Just going to shut my eyes for a few minutes."

Peter nods and returns his attention to the second movie. From the sound of it, it was an action movie bit Stephen couldn't be bothered to check what it was. He was just glad that he could take a nap with the low risk of being interrupted. Peter and Scott were respectable about his need to sleep, and he figured Quill would be as well. 

And he was sort of right. He was undisturbed, but when he woke up, he realized that at one point Tibbs had nestled himself between Stephen and the couch, and that there was a cool hand on his forehead. A tickle at the back of his throat was the only warning he got before he started coughing, and it sounded _congested_. Whatever he had, had hit him hard and fast.

"Not feeling well _tesoro_?"

Well that explained the hand on his forehead. Stephen must have slept longer than he intended if Tony was home.

"Need help getting him up to bed?" Quill asks.  
" 'm fine." The sorcerer slurs as he sits up, and then holds his head when the room tilts.  
"Nope. Me and Porcupine are taking you up to bed." 

He didn't argue as Tony and Quill pulled him to his feet and helped him up to the master bedroom. He felt terrible and he wouldn't have trusted his feet to get to bed by himself. Something he should have done in the first place instead of choosing the couch, but at least Tony hadn't tried to help Stephen himself. His arm wasn't as strong as it used to be.

He barely registered his husband helping him crawl into bed and then covering him in the blankets. He was so tired that he just wanted to go back to sleep.

"Was he showing any signs of being sick after I left?"  
"No. He just laid down. He didn't complain or anything." Quill responds quietly.  
"Yeah, he doesn't complain." Tony grabs a glass of water from the bathroom and sets it on the nightstand. "Thanks for the help porcupine."  
"Uh...sure. I'll go talk to the ant guy about heading down to his floor."  
Stephen cracks an eye open as Quill leaves the bedroom and then he slowly reaches out from under the covers to grab Tony's hand. "He has a thing for you."  
The engineer looks down at him in bewilderment. "Oh honey...that's the fever talking."  
"It's a low fever. I'm not deluded." The sorcerer says with a half-hearted glare as he gently tugs the other man down.

Tony sits down on the bed next to him and Stephen pushes his head against the man's thigh before closing his eyes again. Ever since becoming part of this family, he had understood and even took on a couple of their mannerisms. Such as being clingy when he wasn't feeling well. Peter had the right idea. It was nice to have someone with you when you weren't feeling great. It was soothing.

"Quill, huh? Guess I've got my own pseudo-boyfriend."  
"Tony, shut up and hold me."  
"Such a bossy bottom--OOF!" Tony says when Stephen throws a pillow at his face.


End file.
